


Are My Ears Bleeding?

by BeyondDelusional



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondDelusional/pseuds/BeyondDelusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz interrupts their plans for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are My Ears Bleeding?

Brenda was in an excellent mood when she got home after work. She threw her stuff down by the door and started to unbutton her blouse. She was feeling a little feisty and she hoped Sharon was in the mood for a little after work love-making session. She heard someone rustling around the bedroom so she headed for it, her shirt already off and skirt around her ankles.

"You better be on your back with your legs spread when I get in there Sharon because I need to lick that p—" Brenda didn’t finish her sentence because when she stepped into the bedroom it was Fritz who was there not Sharon.

"Oh god! Fritz! What are you doing here?!" Brenda grabbed her robe from the hook behind the door and hurriedly covered herself.

"Sorry Bren, I didn’t mean to startle you. I figured you saw my car parked out front." Fritz said trying to avert his eyes from his ex-wife’s body but failing miserably.

"Oh…uh I didn’t see it. I guess my mind was somewhere else…" Brenda said and she knew her face was red because it was clear what her mind was thinking about thanks to her earlier statement.

"Why are you here?" Brenda asked again realizing he never actually answered the question.

"I just needed to grab the last box of my stuff and I wanted to drop the key off with you." Fritz said.

"Oh…well…thanks." Brenda said clutching her robe with one hand and reaching out to get the key with the other.

They just kind of looked at each other for a second and Brenda wanted to say something but she wasn’t sure what to say. Just then Sharon came in the front door.

"Brenda Leigh are you home?" Sharon asked, her voice low and husky, obviously she didn’t notice Fritz’s car out front either.

"In the bedroom honey. And Fri—" Brenda tried to warn her of Fritz’s presence but Sharon spoke too soon.

"I hope you’re getting undressed because I have plans for my mouth and your pussy." Sharon purred as she walked into their bedroom.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Fritz asked to no one in particular.

"Fritz is here." Brenda said lamely.

"He most certainly is." Sharon said a little agitated that Brenda didn’t stop her from talking.

"And why in god’s name are you in your robe?" Sharon asked when she finally stopped glaring at Fritz and looked at Brenda.

"She thought I was you when she came in the house. Apparently you two can read each other’s minds because Brenda had similar plans for your…I mean…I didn’t mean your… I meant you…but not…you know what I should be going." Fritz finally said.

"If you’ll excuse me I’m just going to stick my head in the oven real quick." Sharon said walking swiftly out of the room, leaving Brenda and Fritz to themselves.

"Well this has been sufficiently awkward enough for one evening." Fritz said as he made his way out of the bedroom.

"I guess we’ll look out for your car next time." Brenda said with faint smile.

"No need. I’m moving back to D.C. next week so we probably won’t see each other." Fritz wanted to say they probably wouldn’t see each other ever again but he didn’t want Brenda to think that’s what he wanted.

"Oh. Well good luck with the move." Brenda said weakly.

"Thanks. I uh…goodbye Brenda." Fritz said.

"Bye Fritz." Brenda said as he stepped onto the porch.

"Take care." Fritz said and stepped off the porch.

Brenda watched him walk to his car and closed the front door. She headed to the kitchen where Sharon was downing a pretty large glass of wine.

"He heard me say pussy. He heard me say I wanted to eat your pussy. How am I ever going to look him in the eyes again?" Sharon asked drinking straight from the bottle this time.

"Well he’s movin’ to D.C. so you’ll probably never see him again. Plus I seriously doubt he hadn’t thought about our sex life prior to this little incident." Brenda said wrapping her arms around Sharon and nuzzling against her neck.

"Let’s just get drunk and forget this happened." Sharon said taking another swig of the wine.

"I have other plans for that mouth of yours Sharon Raydor." Brenda said taking the wine bottle out of Sharon’s hand and leading her to the bedroom.

The two women fell into bed giggling and kissing and the thoughts of Fritz faded away.


End file.
